In Charge
by LovelyLori
Summary: Sai had always been a patient man. Tonight however, he was eager for her touch. Though it would have to wait - Ino was in charge tonight. [Smut, kinda got a femdom thing going on here, oneshot.]


I posted this on tumblr last week. Y'all would've seen if it earlier you check for me on my writing blog! Nah, but I wrote this just cause I've been meaning to write for this couple for a while now (and I'm posting it here cause they hardly get any love!) This is a oneshot and there's no plot, just smut.

Also, I don't know when the next update for Pink Chiffon will be. I'm kinda tangled in assignments and stuff now but I'll get the next chapter out somehow, don't worry.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

It was strangely _erotic_.

If Sai remembered correctly, shackles were made specifically for criminals; for those who turned their backs on their villages and brought shame to their family name. They were symbolic of oppression – the tool of choice for tyrants.

And yet, here he was on his knees; his wrists bound with handcuffs ice cold and his throat constricted with a leather collar at the mercy of his girlfriend.

Her beauty was unlike any other. The sight of her platinum blonde tresses that danced behind her when she walked and striking blue, double lid eyes had captivated him along with her bubbly aura and award winning personality. She was a glaring contrast to himself.

Tonight, however, she was every sense of the word sexy. The word was so foreign to him and he understood even less when Naruto had attempted to explain it to him with rather lewd hand gestures. But now he understood exactly what it meant.

Ino evoked a feeling in him when she stood over him in her sheer, black laced bra and panties to match. Sai found himself licking his lips in anticipation when her eyes glazed over him hungrily and she bit her lips that were painted a darker shade of red.

Maroon, he recognized it as.

Dark eyes roamed her curvaceous figure as she headed towards him with a steady strut. Slender arms smooth and light; abdomen toned from years of training; legs taught and firm – she had his heart racing. It was the sway of her hips that enticed him and the gentle combing of his hair with dainty fingers that left him with a euphoric feeling.

She pressed her forehead on his, their noses just barely grazing each other as their eyes locked. The sudden yanking on the chain of his collar prompted Sai to let out a strangled gasp and the sound of Ino's light giggle filled the room.

"Did I keep you waiting long?" Her lips were painstakingly close to his, and he fought the urge to kiss them because tonight, Ino was in charge and she had warned him to behave himself. With quivering lips, Sai let out a breathy "yes" to which she responded "I'll be the judge of that."

* * *

Slowly, her fingers trailed from the back of his head over slightly tense shoulders and to his bare and firm chest. They lingered there for a while, tracing shapeless patterns. It was her favorite part of his body – that and the beautiful crevices leading to rather… _familiar_ territory. Her eyes never left his. "Are you nervous?" She inquired.

Yes, he was. Could she tell by the fast-paced beating of his heart? He was sure that 50 percent of his increased heartrate was out of nervousness. The other was due to excitement. Though, she never gave him a chance to answer as she moved her lips to brush against his ear. "Well, you should be." She purred, heightening the tension between him and the fabric of his pants.*

Her hand was on the move once more, sliding past his stomach to stop at the quite impressive bulge between his legs. So she _had_ kept him waiting long enough. Red lips curved into a confident smirk as Ino let the tips of her fingers graze across him as he twitched in response.

It was honestly empowering to be in control. The sight of her boyfriend chained up, anticipating every mood she made as his eyes begged her to touch him – it was arousing. And the ever-growing damp spot in her lace panties proved this.

The sharp gasp that escaped him when she grabbed hold of him broadened Ino's smile and the sounds of low grunting and light panting made something in her stir. The sounds he made were so dirty but she loved hearing them.

Sai's eyes fluttered open when he felt her hand leave him. She was towering over him once more and he shot her a quizzical look, mildly disappointed. He wanted to ask why she stopped but the words never left his mouth as she tugged on the chain of his collar once more. "Follow me."

And like a pet to its master, Sai followed her on his knees as she led him to the edge of her bed. The chain dropped to the wooden floor with a loud thud. Sai never paid it any attention. He was fixated on this woman sitting on the edge of the bed; legs crossed and lips curved upwards into a smile.

She caught his chin in between her index finger and thumb, tilting his head upwards to meet her gaze. "I want you to pleasure me."

Sai licked his lips once more. "Pleasure you…" he parroted. The thought of tasting Ino prompted the corners of his mouth to twitch. Yes, this was what he wanted. Her hand left his cheek and she laid back onto the bed in a graceful pose; arms over her head and legs spread apart as she donned a rather wistful look. "I'm ready."

Sometimes, Ino liked to bring her dramatics into the bedroom. It was just another quirky thing that he loved about her. Without warning, Sai moved to push aside the lace barrier with his teeth but she stopped him by closing her thighs on him.

"Uh-uh, not yet." She teased. "Someone's a little _eager_."

Ino had no idea.

After spreading her legs apart to free him, the blonde shimmied out of her panties and tossed them behind her. At first she said nothing, leaving Sai to watch her drip onto cotton sheets. He was _so_ close to her – he could practically stick his tongue out and taste her, but he needed to control himself. Ino was in charge tonight.

"You may." She told him and his lips met her lower ones.

She let out a small gasp, reveling in the sensation of his tongue gliding over her, gently tracing her folds. With each flick of his tongue, Ino felt her thighs quake* and she couldn't help the light moans that escaped her. His eyes flickered up to meet hers and in her dazed state, Ino thought about how elusive they once were.

They were dark and when she had first met him, they were void of any emotion. It was a pity that someone so beautiful couldn't comprehend the joys of genuine laughter, the serene sensation you'd get while sitting out to view the stars at night; the pristine aura that surrounded you when you could feel the love of another person.

She gave up so much of her self so that maybe he could realize just _one_ of those feelings because he had been missing out on something good. But Ino hadn't bargained for him to turn around and make her feel like she had never experienced any of those sensations before.

Day by day, reading into those black eyes became easier and right now, it was clear as day that they held affection and a desire for her. Ino let out a shaky breath and a whimper when he brought his tongue to her clit. A warm sensation spread through her body through her boyfriend's licking and sucking.

Ino's thighs closed in on him once more and her delicate hands had found their way to his hair, pulling at the dark tresses with much force. Still, Sai never stopped; only basking in the lecherous way she cried his name, the rough way she grasped his hair and the way he was able to make her writhe under his touch.

The tightness in his pants had become unbearable; thoughts of Ino pressing her lips to his length had clouded his mind. It was titillating just to imagine for a second what wonders she could do with those red lips of hers; acting out on just carnal desire alone.

But he would be patient because she was in command for tonight – she made sure he heard it crystal clear.

In an instant, her back had arched and her wide hips raised off of the bed. The tight grip on his head had left him and he watched her flushed face and lips spread apart to give out a cry of ecstasy as her orgasm took over. Hungrily, Sai swallowed every last drop of her, not wanting to waste something so delicious.

Pulling away from her, Sai took in the beauty that was Ino. Her breasts rose and fell with every heavy pant she let out and she looked to be in such a daze thanks to her heavy lidded eyed. The sight of her brought a smile to the artist's face.

And when she caught him staring, she became just a bit defensive. "Wh-what?" She breathed, with slightly narrowed eyes.

His smile broadened. "You," he answered, "you're so… perfect."

She sat up, cupping his cheek with her right hand. Jeeze, he always found a way to make her heart beat rapidly against her chest with only a few words. Without a word,* Ino brought her lips to his and he felt as if he were melting. All of her feelings seemed to charge that passionate kiss and Sai wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through her hair and hold her by the waist.

After she pulled away, he looked up at her with expectant eyes. "Was I good?"

A sultry laugh left her, and she played idly with the chain of his collar. "Yes," she spoke, "you were _very_ good." She rose to her feet and scanned her boyfriend up and down. "Stand." She commanded and Sai slowly rose to his feet, now towering over her.

She gripped the waist of his pants, never breaking eye contact with him. "I think it's about time we take these off, yeah?"

Yeah. It was a bit overdue but Sai wasn't complaining. He held his breath as she slid his pants down past his waist and they hit the floor. When he felt the cool air of the room hit his cock, he slowly breathed out. The yanking of his collar forced him to look into his girlfriend's eyes once more and the feeling of her hand pumping him prompted him to release a soft groan.

"Oh my, you were waiting for so long, weren't you?" He gave a light nod, excited for whatever she had in store for him. Another breathy sigh left him as she continuously pumped and teased him. "Lie down for me, Love."

He did as he was told, and Ino was quite fond of this position. Hit arms bound above his head and the pleading look he threw her was rather _sexy_. She crawled over him painstakingly slow before placing a hand gently on the side of his face.

She lowered herself so that she was lightly touching the tip of his cock and his hips involuntarily rose at the contact. "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes." He breathed. He had been ready ever since Ino had cuffed him and fastened the collar around his neck. A gasp found its way out of both of their mouths as she took him in until she was at the base of him. Her hands rested at his chest, almost clenching it as she rose and fell onto him rhythmically.

With every rise of her hips, something was building in him slowly and the feeling of it combined with the sight of his girlfriend over him was quite overwhelming to Sai. Oh, how he wished to grab her by the waist and thrust into her – make her feel every bit of love that she made him feel. Sai wanted to be as good to her as she way to him, because that's what a relationship was.

And he understood this because it was yet another thing she had so graciously taught him.

Her lustful cries sent shivers up his spine and her beautiful face only inches away from his made his heard pitter-patter against his chest. She was a stunning woman* and to know that she was all his… he couldn't be happier.

The pressure in him had built up to the tip as the rhythmic slapping of her against him filled the bedroom. Sai's breath had shortened as tension spread throughout his body. He had blocked out everything around them, only focusing on the joining of their bodies in this moment of intimacy.

His breathing became erratic and he winced. His back arched and his toes curled in anticipation of his climax and when he did, it wasn't like any other. It was draining, and after it was all over, his body had crashed back onto the bed.

It seemed as though Ino was feeling the same as she rested her head on his chest, attempting to catch her breath. It had been a good few minutes before Ino got up to obtain the key to free Sai. Once the cuffs were off and the collar constricting him was gone, he wrapped Ino in his arms, leaving trails of kisses down her neck and onto her shoulders.

"Ah, Sai? What're you doing?" She laughed. Sai paused, never removing his lips from her skin. How was it that she could turn from commanding to cheerful in practically no time at all? It was another thing Sai was determined to find out.

Lacing his fingers in between hers he murmured, "Being bound by my wrists was a rather interesting experience, but I'm happy that I get to hold you again," and continued with his trail of kisses. Watching Ino take charge of him was something he'd do again with no question.

However, his love of holding her tenderly as she let out her bubbly giggles was something special.


End file.
